


【授翻】情人

by white_lemon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sensory Overload, Tentacles, Venom POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 当Eddie说出那话的时候，他觉得自己充满力量，似乎无人能阻挡。Eddie充满爱意的声音，和那种他确信，确信想要和Venom在一起，想要属于Venom的感觉。Eddie用爱称叫了Venom，他十分喜欢。或许有点喜欢过头了。





	【授翻】情人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartthrob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316738) by [ottergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl). 



“我知道——我知道我又搞砸了。对不起。”

Venom不觉得抱歉。他看不出任何需要道歉的理由。他们没有对Anne说实话因为这样更安全；因为她或许会劝说Eddie做更多讨厌的测试；因为他们需要时间来计划如何赢回她。但现在，由于Eddie顽固的是非对错观（Venom不知道那有什么用）并且Anne开始起了疑心，Eddie在咖啡馆告诉她Venom仍旧和他在一起。

他饿了。Anne似乎并不惊讶。Eddie的腿在桌下不安的抖动，面对Anne多余、直接的提问思索着理由和借口，接着把它们都扔到一边，选择说出真相。Venom吃了巧克力冰淇淋，但Eddie只吃了两碗，并且纠结要不要来第三碗，他忙着道歉，或者现在看来只是单纯告诉Anne他们在杀死Riot后做的所有事情，除了吃人的那部分。

**我们可以让她变成我们的了，** Venom插嘴，这是他能找到说出真相的唯一好处。

Eddie吃了一惊，小声道，“不，我们不可以，你就不能——”

**他不在这儿，** Venom指出，他是说和Anne约会的那个人——用核磁共振仪伤害他们，Eddie不让他吃的众多人之一—— **现在就是机会。**

“现在仍旧不是——Anne，我很抱歉，我——”

“他在和你说话，”Anne打断了他，看上去很是着迷。Venom得意起来，他喜欢Anne注意到他，眼下Eddie已经说出了他们的秘密。如果不是已经把Eddie占为己有，Anne会是个很好的宿主。他想要Eddie赢回她的心。如果她是Eddie的，那她也会是Venom的。

Eddie感觉到他的洋洋自得和饥饿，并且他清楚Venom在想什么。他有些慌张。他不愿告诉Anne，他们想让她成为他们的一部分：有时他对干涉她的生活上固执的令人恼火。要Venom来说他绝对不会犹豫。想要捉弄Eddie，尝尝甜头，他悄悄伸出一根触须环住Anne的手腕。

Eddie拍了突出物一巴掌，“不——甜心，别这样。”

Anne惊讶地笑起来。她没有挪开Venom停留的那只手腕，她的脉搏在他的触摸下跳得飞快。“ _甜心？_ 你在这儿跟Venom说话？”

“就随便这么一说，”Eddie咕哝，Venom缓缓松开卷须，将它缩回Eddie体内，他们的声音逐渐远去，他没有再对这场谈话加以关注。 _甜心。_ Eddie有时候用这样的词喊他。 _亲爱的。还有寄生虫，_ Venom讨厌这个，但当Eddie说出口的时候他感觉到某种既熟悉又陌生想要细细品味藏在心底的东西。他所有的思绪和答案，只有一个词从他身体里冒出， **我的。**

***  
他那晚上了Eddie，精细缓慢。用他们喜欢的方式拥有了他——趴跪着脸贴在床单上，Venom圈着他的脖子，轻柔，有节奏的挤压着，盘踞在他的肩膀、胳膊和手腕上，触手在Eddie痉挛紧握的手指间蜿蜒缠绕。Eddie掌心的热度和汗水被他吸收。他将Eddie的大腿分开，把越来越多的自己推进去。并不是一步到位。先只有一点点，抚摸着炙热紧绷的身躯，当Eddie抽搐、颤抖、喘息时，悄然而入，接着更多、更多。从内部将他撑开，在弯曲的地方寻找着。他的一部分被溶解吸收，和脆弱的人类融为一体，另一部分保持着分离的状态，又粗又深，好让Eddie感觉到他， **感受我们，** Venom低声道，Eddie痛苦的低吟和他一遍又一遍的快感让他感到愉悦，有时太过，他会停下来安慰一会儿，直到Eddie感觉不那么狂野不安，变得更平静并且语无伦次。Venom直到Eddie可以承受什么。他专心的在Eddie的前列腺上碾压，感受他由内之外的痉挛和颤栗。他揉捏着他的阴茎，将他的欲望积压起来，他们是那么饥渴，那么美味，他可以一寸一寸全部享用，他把自己推进的更多，更深。

他同样也操Eddie的嘴，缓慢滑进他的喉咙，懒洋洋地想着或许如果他足够慢，足够长，自己身体的一部分能在Eddie身体里某个地方相遇，但Eddie脑海中一闪而过的念头引起了他的注意，触手在他喉咙处停下。Eddie很快就呛咳起来，由于缺氧逐渐支撑不住，Venom环住他的脖子恶劣的收缩了一下，接着松开抽出触手。 **Eddie，** 他说，等待Eddie做出回应。

 **说那个词，** Venom把他裹的紧紧地。

Eddie咳了咳，“说——说——”Venom耐心的等待着，“说什么？”

 **说那个词，** Venom拖长了声音再次低吼道，在他身体里激起阵阵涟漪。

Eddie还在‘太过了，受不了’的边缘挣扎着，因此Venom玩弄着他的性器，分散他的注意力，接着把一幅画面呈现在他们脑海中——他的触手缠绕着Anne的手腕。

“什么，”Eddie大口喘息着，“Anne怎么——噢——”

Venom愉快的聚集在Eddie颈后， **没错，说吧。**

“甜心，”Eddie无奈，接着像是大笑又像是呜咽了一下，“怎么，你真的喜欢——”

 **我们喜欢，** Venom咕哝，将更多的部分滑进Eddie体内，收紧环在他脖子、肩膀、胳膊处的触手，固定住他，让他承受着。Eddie晕晕乎乎地颤抖、呻吟。他甚至不知道Venom变得有多大，现在自己身体里到底有多少东西挪动，吸收，再次形成，为自己腾出空间，随心所欲的占领他的身体。当Eddie说出那话的时候，他觉得自己充满力量，似乎无人能阻挡。Eddie充满爱意的声音，和那种他确信，确信想要和Venom在一起，想要属于Venom的感觉。

 **再说一次，** Venom异常兴奋。

Eddie感到——深情，没错，不顾一切，还有些害怕，不确定自己放了什么猛虎出山。 _Venom，求你了。_ 他察觉到Venom在体内到底有多深。他能够有多深。Venom微微缩小，接着又重新变大。他一边又一遍重复着，这像在操着Eddie，但又不同，在他身体里不断涨大，后退，加入，填满每一寸空隙。他感受到Eddie的惊愕，还有某种疯狂的东西。眼下，Venom并不想安慰对方，他的贪婪、饥饿、渴望在每一个动作中都表现出来。 **再说一次。**

Eddie喘了口气，试图挣扎着，“我不能——我不能，如果你不打算——”

 **不，我会的，** Venom碾过Eddie的前列腺，压榨他的阴茎，他倒吸口气抽搐着， **没错，我想要你，我想要你感觉到我们，Eddie，** 为了他，没有别人，他只是Eddie，我们的，我的。

 _妈的，_ Eddie的想法十分清晰，但Venom知道他喜欢，他喜欢成为 **我的。** 他的身体充分表达了这一点。他在毒液的拥抱中颤栗着，无助的屈服，Venom涌进他的体内，延展开就像他要整个儿覆盖住Eddie的皮肤，不过是从内部罢了。Venom顺着他的脊椎舔过，在他的胸腔里玩弄，用手指在他的肋骨间挠着痒痒。他在Eddie的皮肤和肌肉层下面形成一张黑色的网，侵袭着他的神经和骨骼。

**再说一次，Eddie**

Eddie狠狠吐了口气，在Venom的掌控下抽搐着，结结巴巴道，“好，甜心，”他带着哭腔。

Venom紧紧环绕着他。喜悦之情几乎喷薄而出，排山倒海般的朝他压来，Eddie差点承受不住，但Venom把自己推进他们身体的每一个角落，直到他感到Eddie的意识已经模糊不清。Eddie也激动起来，享受着磨人的悸动，现在不论是哭还是思考或是做任何事他都无法做到，只能在Venom的怀抱里颤抖，而当他如此脆弱，完全被打开时，Venom像一个共生体该有的那样从里到外缠绕着他。 **我的，我的，我的，** Venom在他体内横冲直撞，滑进他的血管，遍布在他的心脏周围，让‘我的’的回应伴随着每一次心跳响起。

***  
Venom可能感觉有点抱歉。

站在浴室的镜子前，Eddie思考自己现在看起来有多糟糕：苍白又汗湿，眼底一片青黑，打着寒蝉。他认为自己以前也宿醉得很厉害过，但从来不想这样。Venom能察觉到他体内挥之不去的震惊。他猜那些可能太过了。Eddie才刚刚习惯与他分享身体，他还不能那么快就准备好接受这么多的Venom，当然自己会帮助他习惯的，但下次放缓一些好了。或许吧。

他挪到Eddie横膈膜那儿，一路向上到胸骨。随后浮现出来，冲着镜子咧嘴一笑。Eddie

Eddie试图保持表情不变，但然后他叹了口气，捧住Venom的下巴。后者愉悦的轻咬着他的指尖，惹得他微微退缩，接着用舌头缓慢，彻底的舔了它们一遍。

“嘿，甜心，”Eddie咕哝道，露出一抹微笑，而Venom只是全身发抖。

这次，他没有回答。

FIN


End file.
